The game of bingo is a game of chance often played simultaneously by hundreds and even thousands of people. It is been one of the most popular forms of low-priced gambling in the world.
In playing bingo, which is a form of lottery, each person purchases one or more cards divided into numbers and blank squares. Random numbers, usually up to 75 or 90, are called out. The first player to achieve a card (or a line) with all of his numbers, usually 20, called, shouts "bingo.sqroot." and collects the entire stake money, usually less a specified percentage. In another popular variation, the central square on the card is free, and the first player on whose card five of the called numbers appear in a row--vertically, horizontally, or diagonally--the winner.
While bingo has always been a popular activity, a renaissance of sorts has occurred in the bingo industry characterized in that a sophisticated and serious group of players engage in bingo on a regular basis. In concert therewith, various improvements have occurred in streamlining the game to the point now where the activity is relatively fast paced (due in part the replacement of marker chips with ink markers) and the award of substantial prizes both in goods and in money. Accordingly, it is not surprising that many players play several game sheets simultaneously. In fact, the playing sheets are sold with as many as 12 distinct game faces on each sheet. It is well within the scope of most people to play two or more sheets simultaneously. With the advent of an increased number of games played simultaneously by persons, coupled with substantial increases in attendance at bingo parlors the amount of space each player is afforded has diminished somewhat over the years. Accordingly, a need exists to efficiently orchestrate the bingo playing process to maximize the ability of a player to play several sheets simultaneously in a minimal amount of playing space and time.
Various U.S. Patents have issued in the past which describe the use of devices for supporting the play of several bingo games simultaneously. U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,658, issued on Mar. 5, 1985, to Wirt et al. shows a combined sheet and marker holder for carrying, in a folded condition, and for playing bingo in an unfolded condition. This device employs legs which are positioned to give the player proper elevation for viewing the sheets while playing bingo and a clip for retaining the sheets during play. A combined handle and latch is provided so as to retain the support in a folded condition for carrying or for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,139, issued on Aug. 14, 1990, to R. Heeszel provides a case which can be opened and expanded so as to have an enlarged playing area for bingo. A pair of swinging doors are provided adjacent to the front of the case so as to allow for the storage of different markers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,048, issued on Jul. 2, 1991, to Watson et al. discloses a game carrying and playing device having a case with a surface for supporting one or more game cards. The sides of the case are of trapezoidal shape so that when the bottom is positioned on a horizontal surface, the top surface is inclined with respect to the horizontal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,783, issued on Oct. 8, 1991, to Hull et al. shows a bingo caddy for transporting and containing a bingo player's paraphernalia. This includes slanted fold-out multiple playing surfaces with a holding device to hold bingo cards. The bingo caddy has a unique two section lid which folds into a compartmentalized configuration for easy access to the interior of the case.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bingo board organizing device that enhances the ability to play multiple sheets of bingo cards.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an organizing device which can be opened and closed and manipulated, as needed, to facilitate rapid bingo play.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an organizing device that is compatible with the use of ink daubers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bingo board organizing device which is easy to use, simple to manufacture, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.